epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt
Matt is a recurring character in the . Along with Natalie, Matt may be considered the main protagonist of the series, as he appeared in every single game of the series, including spin-offs. He also appeared in few Kupo Games' works pre-dating the series. Appearance Matt is depicted as a young adult (possibly in his 20s) with long blonde hair, with a few shorter pigtails on the sides and blue eyes. He usually wears black, sometimes tattered clothes, styled as a pirate outfit (most prominently represented by his pirate hat). He also always carries a large number of swords around (although not graphically visible). In Epic Battle Fantasy, he wears what can be assumed to be a deerskin jacket and moccasins. In Epic Battle Fantasy 2, he switches to pirate attire, with a black jacket, scarf and sheath strapped onto his belt. In Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and 4'' his look depends on the currently worn equipment, although his default outfit remains the pirate-themed one, namely Captain's Shirt and Captain's Hat. Personality Epic Battle Fantasy 1-4 Matt is the brawn of the group, and certainly not the brains. He displays a happy-go-lucky personality, is impatient and prone to taking reckless actions (such as poking sealed Lovecraftian horrors and eating obviously poisonous things), and has a disregard for long-winded procedures and intellectual activities (such as solving block puzzles in ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4). He will also eat almost anything (numerous comments on foes regards how well he thinks they will taste once cooked, even including the toxic-blooded Sand Worm). Also, Matt is quite morally ambiguous (though not as much as Lance), as he holds absolutely no qualms towards looting innocents' houses and killing any foes that stand in his way. This puts him at odds with Natalie and Anna, as depicted well when it came to the taming of the Wooly Mammoth. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, Matt is much more down to earth and slightly more reserved around others than his previous incarnation. While his thievery-based aspects are still present, he is a bit more laidback and genuinely cares about the party, particularly Natalie. Matt admits that he has led a sheltered life, with his investigation of what caused the power outage at the beginning of the game apparently being the first time he has left his house in several weeks. According to him, his parents were sailors who took him all over the world with them, but he was too young to remember any of it. Eventually, they left him on Hope Harbor when it became too dangerous for him to come with them, forcing him to learn most of what he knows by himself. Matt is uncertain where his parents are now or even if they are alive, saying that he's accepted that "sailors usually don't live very long". On the flipside, it is possible that Matt's "sheltered life" is more in the sense that he hasn't gone far from home. Furthermore, as he was the children of sailors who may have lived a very ''rough life, he may be seeing his life as sheltered in comparison to that of his parents. Throughout the game, Matt serves as the character who usually breaks the fourth wall to teach players what they need to know about the game be it tips or insights, which in most cases nobody else in his party understood. Although he is not fully certain, he appears to be the first in the group to recognize the existence of the player, describing them as an omniscient guardian watching over them. He believed that the player had been guiding them this entire time, and in essence protecting them from terrible fate. When asked by Lance of the evidence of such belief, he pointed out the absurdities of having a menu or even chat box filled with dialogues, which they do not need in the first place, bringing up the question: "Why do they even exist?". Role Matt is something of a protagonist for the series. While none of the plot lines revolve around him in particular, he is typically the one leading the party into combat, and gets along well with his party members. He tends to act as the comic relief of the party, occasionally bungling into humorous scenarios or providing witty one-liners. In ''EBF3, due to the addition of a world map, the player controls his movement on the map directly with the arrow keys and the other two characters will follow him (in later games, whoever is the current party leader fulfills this role). Abilities Matt falls into the "warrior" archetype, and as such excels at the physical stats. He has the highest Attack, Defence and HP of the party members, and boasts a diverse assortment of high power physical skills. However, he also suffers with most of his magical stats, having pitiful Magic Attack, Magic Defence and MP (pre-''EBF5'' only). Matt's main skillset (known as "Bushido" in earlier games) focuses on hitting single enemies with powerful elemental attacks. That said, he does have a few unique special effects (like hitting all enemies, draining life energy or poisoning them) at his disposal. Most of his attacks consist of Matt thrusting his blade into the ground, summoning some variant of a blade to burst from underneath the target and deal massive damage. Like the other players, Matt has two signature Limit Breaks; Cleaver and Ragnarok. When he uses Cleaver, Matt unleashes a flurry of blows, dealing obscene weapon-elemental damage with a high critical hit rate. The other, Ragnarok, summons a hail of dozens of weapons to fall from the sky, finishing with a massive "Heavens Gate" sword. Gallery Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Emotes Emo0001.jpg Emo0002.jpg Emo0003.jpg Emo0004.jpg Emo0005.jpg Emo0006.jpg Emo0007.jpg Emo0008.jpg Emo0009.jpg Emo0010.jpg Emo0011.jpg Emo0012.jpg Emo0013.jpg Emo0014.jpg Emo0015.jpg Emo0016.jpg Emo0017.jpg Emo0018.jpg Emo0019.jpg Emo0020.jpg Emo0021.jpg Emo0022.jpg Emo0023.jpg Emo0024.jpg Emo0025.jpg Emo0026.jpg Emo0027.jpg Emo0028.jpg Emo0029.jpg Emo0030.jpg Trivia * Matt is the first playable character in the Epic Battle Fantasy series to use the equipment switching mechanic that would become commonplace in EBF3 and after. * The term Bushido refers to the honor code for Japanese Samurai warriors, which are notorious as masterful swordsmen and carried katana as weapons. Bushido was very much like the Codes of Chivalry for European knights, both of which primarily stressed loyalty to one's lord, or daimyo, as well as the emperor and/or shogun (warlord), inner peace, and victory in battle. This becomes rather ironic in the later games, where his many less-than-honorable quirks are developed. ** This may also be a reference to Final Fantasy VI, and Bushido is also an ability skillset of Cyan Garamonde in said game. It mainly consists of chargeable attacks which can be highly devastating. * Matt seems to be a sort of self-insert for kupo707, considering that the two share the same name (kupo707's real name is Matt Roszak, and his Newgrounds username is matt-likes-swords). Additionally, in Attack of the Black Mages, he is known as kupo707 instead of Matt (he also had orange spiky hair instead of long blonde hair). On the other hand, Matt has evolved into a unique character, and one who is drastically different than his namesake. * Matt's character and personality are similar to Fighter from 8-Bit Theatre, as they are both optimistic, obsessed with legendary swords, shiny, valuable gems, and armor of invincibility. * Although swords are Matt's signature weapon, he has been known to wield spears, mauls, hammers, and even more exotic weapons (such as a dragon's severed arm). Despite that, his arsenal is typically labeled as "Swords". Whether intentional or not, it is unconfirmed if this was meant to be humorous, since it seems to imply Matt does not know or care about the difference between different types of melee weapons, considering them all as viable swords. * In a cutscene in EBF5, Matt tells the party that he spent most of his childhood travelling the world with his parents on a raft, but when things got too tough, they abandoned him on an island to fend for himself. He attributes his slowness to being forced to raise himself and teach himself how to live at such a young age. ** Additionally, Matt implies that his parents are most likely dead, because "sailors don't last very long". * Due to being the main protagonist and starter player of EBF5, he is the only party member to not be fought (and thus the only one to not have a Bestiary entry). ** Even counting the rest of the series, including spin-offs and such, he's still the only one to have never been fought at all. Navigation Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Bullet Heaven Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Characters Category:Matt Category:Brawl Royale Category:Playable